


Headstone

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Akaashi Keiji is dead, Akaashi Keiji's spirit, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bokuto Koutarou is heart broken, Bokuto miss him, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, OTPtober, headstone, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: If there was one thing Bokuto regretted, it was not having held Akaashi's hand before he left this world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Headstone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lápide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798383) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 3: Holding hands.

If there was one thing Bokuto regretted, it was not having held his hand before he left this world. How he wanted to have done it before and to have enjoyed every second he could, to have confessed, to have expressed all the feelings he had for the boy, but now it was late.

He faced the headstone in front of him, hoping that the spirit of the boy with black hair would come to him and excuse him for all the mistakes he had made, even if he knew it would be impossible because he had no idea what he could have done to make it different.

Akaashi’s death was inevitable, nobody could foresee that he would develop stomach cancer and that it would take his life in a short time.

Koutarou found himself wrapped up in a sadness that dominated him, he could do nothing but watch the days go by, lying on his bed and having the ceiling as his best friend. That was the first time he had left home since the boy’s burial.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called, letting the tears fall and slide down his cheeks. “I miss you. There’s so much I wanted to tell you, to do, and I couldn’t.”

He let himself be consumed by his feelings and fell to the ground on his knees, crying loudly as he resolved. Nostalgia, need, love, affection, longing, love, sadness, unhappiness, crying, longing. There were several words that passed in his mind that were forever stuck in his throat, because he could not vocalize to the loved one.

“Bokuto-san.” A low voice spoke, almost melodic. The boy raised his head very fast, looking for who had said it. He would never stop recognizing that voice. “Bokuto-san, here.”

Koutarou looked up at the headstone and he realized he had a spirit sitting on it. It wasn’t just anybody’s spirit, it was Akaashi’s spirit.

“Akaashi!” He exclaimed, getting off the ground and getting in front of the boy quickly. “I have so much to tell you, I like you, please don’t abandon me!”

Tears still flowed down his face, Bokuto tried uselessly to hold the hands of the spirit. Seeing his hands go through his hands as if they didn’t exist squeezed his chest and made him cry harder.

“Damn it, Akaashi! Why Akaashi?” Koutarou grumbled, still trying to connect his hands. “Why did the universe take you away from me?”

“Bokuto-san…” The sorrow in his voice was notorious along with the melancholy present. “Please do not suffer for me.”

The golden orbs that had finally gained a shine became opaque again: the frustration, the desire to be close and not be able to consume it. Koutarou felt betrayed by the deceased, it seemed that he didn’t want to be with him or be with him.

“I like you too, Bokuto-san, but we can’t be together under these conditions,” Keiji said in the hope that he would understand. “Please live your life, Koutarou.”

After this sentence, Akaashi tried unsuccessfully to join his hands. A sad smile filled his lips, but remained strong.

This was the last vision Bokuto had of Keiji before he disappeared before his eyes.

“It is impossible to live without you, Keiji,” Bokuto admitted, lowering his eyes to the ground.

The next few days, Koutarou spent trying to do what Akaashi had asked, however it was difficult and he failed every time he stepped on the floor when he got out of bed. He couldn’t and had no way to continue like this.

Then he remembered the last words he heard from Keiji, “we can’t be together in these conditions”. In a quick reasoning, Koutarou discovered that he had a way to be close to his beloved, all he had to do was what he had in mind. He hoped that it would work out and that, in this way, he could find his beloved.

“Finally, I will find you, Keiji. This time, I will be able to hold your hand and be with you.”


End file.
